Shut the fuck up, McCormick
by Literary Drawing
Summary: Por todos es sabido que Craig Tucker es reacio a sentir el contacto de alguien que no sea el de su mejor amigo, Clyde, su mascota, Stripe o el más paranoico de South Park, Tweek. Kenny McCormick no entraba en esa lista, pero esa noche todo parecía haber cambiado. — One-shot Crenny.


¡Buenas a todos!

Well, este es el primer fic (one-shot en este caso) que escribo y publico. Crenny, como podéis ver, una de sus parejas favoritas de South Park. ¡Espero que os guste y disfrutéis de la lectura! _— Drawing._

 **Disclaimer: Tanto South Park como los personajes integrantes pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

 _Los pelos del rubio, despeinados y enredados entre los dedos del moreno, se agitaron ante la brisa que entraba por la ventana. Sus labios, previamente humedecidos, se entreabrieron para dejar escapar un suave suspiro. Las paredes de su propia casa no eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para ocultar lo que ocurría dentro de su habitación, ¿pero acaso importaba? Su hermana pequeña no parecía estar y sus padres, junto con Kevin, su hermano mayor, estaban demasiado ocupados intentando no caer inconscientes ante la cantidad de alcohol y otras sustancias consumidas. Sustancias de las que él mismo se hizo cargo para que tanto él como "el chico del chullo azul" pudieran pasar a mayores._

 _Los roces inconscientes pronto pasaron a ser caricias agradables con las que ambos disfrutaban. De todos era sabido que el más alto de los dos, también conocido como Craig Tucker, era reacio a sentir el contacto de alguien que no fuese el de su mejor amigo, Clyde, su mascota, Stripe o el más paranoico de South Park, Tweek. Kenny McCormick no entraba en esa lista, pero esa noche todo parecía haber cambiado. Fue su nombre el que pasó a estar el primero._

 _La suavidad carecía de sentido para ambos. Una de las manos del rubio descendió sin vergüenza alguna hasta la entrepierna del moreno, la cual, a esas alturas, ya parecía haberse endurecido. No lo detuvo, no esa vez. ¿Pudo haber sido el alcohol? ¿O quizás el deseo que tanto llevaba ocultando desde la primaria? Siempre le había llamado la atención, pero nunca, ninguno de los dos pareció convencido de dar el primer paso, ni siquiera el pervertido y protector, también conocido como "la puta del anorak naranja". South Park estaba lleno de gente extraña, pero esa era otra historia._

 _Los muelles rotos que sobresalían del colchón sirvieron para dejar colgado ese chullo tan habitual del moreno; para un encuentro como ese no le servía para nada, además, ¿quién querría una prenda llena de sudor? Craig Tucker desde luego que no. Y, hablando de aquel chico obsesionado con su mascota. Sus labios también se humedecieron, pero no gracias a su propia saliva, sino debido al beso que el rubio depositó sobre estos un par de segundos después de obtener como respuesta un simple y característico "Que te den". Kenny podría haberle contestado, pero prefería usar su lengua para explorar la boca del contrario. Tal fue la intensidad de aquel beso que ambos acabaron tumbados en la cama, uno sobre otro. El moreno gruñó ante la incomodidad del colchón, ya que fue su espalda la que impactó de lleno contra este. McCormick quiso que fuera así, no solo por asumir el control, sino también para poder incitar como buenamente sabía. Su experiencia le hacía hacer maravillas, entre ellas tener el poder de influenciar a las personas, ya fuesen hombres o mujeres._

 _Las manos del más alto y pálido subieron hasta las caderas del otro, donde se apoyaron durante un momento antes de pasar a quitarle esa prenda estúpida. Entraba frío por la ventana, algo típico si se tenía en cuenta la época en la que estaban. ¿Pero acaso importaba? En absoluto. El calor que ambos desprendían era superior, lo suficiente como para querer quedarse desnudos uno frente al otro. Ninguno de los dos tenía problemas en enseñar lo que guardaban bajo las abrigadas ropas que solían llevar, en especial el rubio. Estaba más tiempo sin ellas que con ellas. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que el sucio suelo de aquella habitación fue parcialmente cubierto por un par de pantalones, dos camisetas blancas, un par de botas de color negro y la prescindible ropa interior._

 _—¿Qué se siente al estar a punto de perder la virginidad, Tucker? —Esas palabras no fueron bien recibidas por el moreno. Uno de sus puños se estampó directamente contra una de las mejillas del rubio, el cual, previamente preparado, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Todo había sido una estratagema, conocía lo suficientemente bien al otro como para saber cuando su orgullo se veía herido y cuando no. En ese instante pareció rabiar por dentro. Una sonrisa pícara, incitante a la lascivia, asomó en su rostro cuando el mismísimo chico del chullo cambió las posiciones hasta dejar al pervertido risueño entre el colchón y su cuerpo. Sabía jugar bien sus cartas. No era él quien quería dar, sino recibir. ¿Cuántas veces había pensado en esa situación y cuántas veces se había echado atrás? Craig era el único que le había hecho pensar de esa manera, por eso y no por otra cosa lo consideraba especial. Jodidamente especial._

 _—¿Nunca te han enseñado a cerrar esa maldita boca, McCormick? —El ceño fruncido del moreno hizo reír al más pobre de South Park. Su respuesta vino acompañada de una abertura de piernas, con la que envolvió las caderas del otro para acercarle y sentir como sus endurecidas entrepiernas llegaban a rozarse e, incluso, frotarse. Alzó además un poco el torso para poder llegar hasta uno de sus oídos, el cual lamió y mordisqueó antes de susurrar.—Me enseñaron a mantenerla abierta para chicos como tú. —Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro del moreno. Para evadirlo relamió sus labios y volvió a besarle, no de una forma suave, todo lo contrario. Mordió el inferior del rubio con fuerza, dispuesto a vengarse por su patética obsesión por el sexo y el placer. Placer que hasta ahora él nunca había sentido._

 _La preparación vino a continuación. Kenny no la necesitaba, no después de tantas y tantas veces. Craig lo sabía, no necesitaba preguntar. Guió su miembro con una de sus manos hasta la entrada del rubio y, una vez encontrada, se dispuso a presionar y entrar por completo en..._

—¡Ruby! —La voz del padre de la chica pelirroja, la menor de los Tucker, pudo escucharse por toda la casa. Ya era la hora. Karen, la hermana de Kenny, estaba esperándola en la puerta para salir.—¡Ya voy, papá! —salió de su habitación, no sin antes haber apagado la pantalla de su ordenador. Por el camino asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Una sonrisa radiante surcó sus labios al comprobar que el chico del anorak naranja también estaba allí, manteniendo una charla no demasiado seria con el moreno. Kenny llevaba puesto su chullo.

Más tarde, al volver, terminaría su fanfic.


End file.
